


31 Days of Arcana

by HonestlyAfraid



Series: 31 Days of Arcana 2020 [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 31 days of arcana, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), One Shot, Short One Shot, Shorts, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyAfraid/pseuds/HonestlyAfraid
Summary: Arcana ShenanigansWeek 1: Dreams - Asra, Tea - Nadia, Murder - Julian, Nature - Muriel, Star - Portia, Oopsie - Lucio, Tarot - Your Favorite Side Character / Major Arcana.Week 2: Apprentice ~ Outfit, Memory, Familiar/fursona, Music, Trinkets/The Shop, Date Night, Alternate Universe.Week 3: Crimes - Faust, Nap - Pepi, Studying - Chandra, Playtime - Mercedes & Malchior, Walks- Inanna, Rowdy - Malak, Transformation - Apprentice as a familiar.Week 4: Ghost, Plague, Chains/Deals, Sacrifice, Death, The Courtiers, The Devil.Week 5: Cursed, Costumes
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak
Series: 31 Days of Arcana 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Asra - Dreams

Dreams. A blessing and a curse. I am currently avoiding such things, sitting on the steps before the shop, staring at the stars. I can hear the door creak behind me and I tense slightly.  
“Apollo, what’re you doing out here, it’s nearly three in the morning,” Asra’s voice is gruff, he clearly just woke from a dream, whether it was a blessing or a curse for him I do not know. I lean against Asra and sigh. His strong arms wrap around me, pulling me closer.  
“I don’t want to sleep, Ra,” Asra sighs softly and pulls me tight against his chest.  
“Bad dreams?” I nod slowly. I can feel Asra tense slightly beneath me. He stands and offers me a hand.  
“Come on, lets see if we can’t get you a nice sleeping potion, hmm?” Asra’s eyes are full of mischief. I take Asra’s hand and he hauls me up before turning and running off, pulling me off behind him. I giggle and pick up the speed so we’re running together. I loved this side of Asra, he was so adventurous and caring. I am in love with this man. I smile slightly as we run faster, thoughts of the bad dreams leaving my mind. Together we run, and run, and run. And when we can’t run any longer we collapse together, a heap of giggling and sweaty forms. My laughter dies into silent, long breaths.  
“Thank you, Asra, I feel much better,” Asra gently takes my chin in his palm, turning my face to his. My eyes fall closed and our lips connect briefly.  
“I love you, Apollo, let’s go home,” I smile a little as we stand, our fingers laced together as we slowly make our way back. Asra is the best, he takes such good care of me. Finally home we fall into bed together, cuddling close. I am soon brought to a new world, a world where it’s just Asra and me, happy together. Dreams. They are a blessing and a curse.


	2. Nadia - Tea

I awake to the most perfect sight, Nadia still asleep. She was a goddess on land. Her dark skin bathed in the early morning light, her multi-colored hair fanned out over her pillow, her lashes fluttering over her sharp cheeks. My beautiful wife. I smile slightly and reach out gently running my fingers over her silky smooth flesh. Nadia makes the softest of sounds and her eyes flutter open. She is the epiphany of beauty.   
“Good morning, my beauty,” a small smile tilts her lips up.  
“Good morning, Apollo,” Nadia whispers, slowly sitting up and stretching wide, her long limbs reaching towards the sky, her back arching delicately. A soft knock on the door sends her head swiveling towards the area. Nadia slowly slides out of the bed and slips into the sheer bathrobe she keeps near our bed. The door opens to reveal a smiling Portia.   
“Good morning, M’Lady, I brought your morning tea,” Portia gestures to the tray she was holding.   
“Oh, thank you. Just set it over there,” Portia quickly moves to do as told.   
“Breakfast shall be ready in a little less than an hour, M’Lady,” Portia curtsies and leaves the room. I stand and sit with Nadia at the small table, reaching to pour us each a cup of tea. We gently clink our cups together and sip softly. It has a fruity taste and works its way happily down my throat. I smile to Nadia, who is wearing her own smile, her eyes closed as she enjoys her tea. Mornings such as these are perfect.


	3. Julian - Murder

I wake to strong hands shaking me.   
“Pallo, I did something horrible,” Julian says in a frightened voice. I sit up and rub my eyes.  
“What’re you talking about, Jules?”  
“I-If I tell you, you’re not going to leave me, right?”   
“I told you before, there’s nothing you could do that would make me leave you. I love you,”  
“Pallo… I killed someone,” Julian whispers. My heart stops for a moment.   
“What happened, tell me exactly what happened,” I take his hand and squeeze tightly.   
“I was out at the Rowdy Raven when this guy came up. He was talking about you, Pallo. Saying personal things, things he couldn’t possibly know. We got into a fight and went outside and I - I killed him after he said he was going to come for you. I couldn’t let him touch you,” Julian was crying at this point. I gently touch his cheek and brush a tear away.   
“D-did anyone see you?” I ask, already thinking of a plan. Julian shakes his head slightly. “What did you do with his body?”   
“It’s still there,” I nod slightly as I think. “I, what am I going to do? They’ll kill me. They’ll take me away from you,” Julian was crying harder at this point. I continue to wipe his tears away.  
“It’s going to be okay, Jules. We’ll figure this out, together,” I lean forward and kiss Julain softly.


	4. Muriel - Nature

I walk silently down the path, looking around for my mountain man. I pause as I catch sight of him. I duck behind a tree a moment before peeking out, a large smile creeping across my lips at the sight. He was sitting on the floor with Inanna. I could hear his low timber but was unable to make out his words to the large wolf. I make my way behind a few trees until I’m directly behind him. Inanna looks up at me and her tail begins to wag happily. Muriel tilts his head back and the smallest smile grazes his features.   
“Hey,” he says softly.  
“Hi,” I return, moving around to sit before him. “What’re you two talking about?”  
“We were enjoying the woods around us. The gentle breeze, the smells, the soft grass, and vibrant flowers. It’s all just so wonderful, the world we live in,” I smile as I look around.  
“You’re right, it’s beautiful,” I take Muriel’s hand in my own and squeeze. “I never knew nature was so beautiful until I met you. Thank you for introducing me to this world,”  
Muriel smiles a little more. “Close your eyes, Apollo, just listen,” My eyes instantly fall closed and I hear it, the birds chirping nearby, the sounds of the squirrels skittering about, the stalking predators and their hiding prey, the chirps of the bugs and the unknown of the forest all mingling together into one form. Muriel’s hand tightens around mine and the breeze slips over my features, tossing my hair and making the grass and branches sing a new song. My mountain man always knew of the best spots to just sit and be one with nature.


	5. Portia - Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always fun, let me know what you like and dislike. :)   
> Also, sorry for how short this one is...

I reach out and gently twine my fingers with Pasha’s, squeezing to get her attention.  
“Look, a shooting star, quick, make a wish,” I watch her as she does this, her eyes lighting up at the sight before squeezing closed, her already chubby cheeks puffing out slightly. She was so beautiful, she shone like a star herself. A few heartbeats later and her eyes open once more, a large smile painted over her plush, red lips. I sit up a little and connect our lips a moment.   
“I hope your wish comes true,” I whisper against her lips. I feel her breath catch slightly before she pushes me off.   
“Oh you, stop that! We’re supposed to be stargazing, not making out,” her blue eyes flick to my face. “Look at the stars, Apollo,”  
I smile brighter, my eyes not leaving hers.   
“But Pasha, I am,”


	6. Lucio - Oopsie

Lucio was accident-prone. Very, accident-prone. He probably couldn’t go a single day without messing something up. Not even today, my birthday. I sigh loudly as I hear the telltale sign.  
“Oopsie!” he shouts from the kitchen. I groan and quickly get up, running to the kitchen in search of what had happened. There is a large cake all over the floor and Lucio. I groan again and bow my head a little.  
“Lucy, what happened?”  
“I wanted to help and I fell. I’m so sorry Apollo,” I give Lucio a small, reassuring smile and squat down to his level. I run my finger across his cheek, gathering a bit of cake and tasting it.  
“Pity, that was delicious. How about instead of...helping, the kitchen staff you come help me choose an outfit for tonight, hmm?” Lucio smiles and he jumps up, brushing the cake from his body and reaching for my hand. I close my eyes and press our palms together before pulling Lucio towards the bathroom so he could shower all of the cake away. Of course I find myself stripped naked and in the shower with him, because when doesn’t Lucio rope me into cleaning up his ‘oopsies’? Don’t get me wrong, I loved cleaning up these kinds of oopsies, but it’d be nice if he could avoid them everyone once in a while. My hands trail over Lucio’s body, pushing the cake crumbs off and down the drain. I follow my hands with my lips, small kisses over each section of newly cleaned flesh. When I am sure he is thoroughly cleaned I pull away.  
“You promised no oopsie’s today,” I pout. A frown takes over Lucio’s perfect lips and he reaches up to brush the water from my cheeks.  
“I know, I’m sorry Apollo. I just wanted to help make today perfect for you. You do so much for me and I wanted to make it up to you. Show that I care,” damn it, this man was too hard to stay angry with.  
“Fine, I forgive you. But you’re to stay at my side the rest of the day, okay?” Lucio smirks.  
“Oh? Just your side?” I roll my eyes.  
“You know what I mean perv! It’s getting cold, let’s get out,” Lucio chuckles and turns the water off before helping me into one of his favorite warmed fluffy towels. Gods how I loved this accident-prone man.


	7. Side Character - Tarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone drops in for a late-night love reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment or leave kudos!

I am setting up for closing when I hear a timid tap at my door. I slowly move towards it and peer outside.   
“D-down here,” a shy voice whispers. A small smile appears as I recognize that voice. It was my favorite courtier, Volta.   
“Good evening, Volta, why’re you here so late?” She looked so much different since I released her from the devil's binds. Her skin was tan and her hair a tawny brown. Her smile was brighter and she was finally full.   
“I have come for a reading, Magician Apollo,” I smile brighter.   
“Come in and we’ll get you set up for one, okay?” Volta smiles brighter and follows my lead to the card table. I help her into the chair opposite my own and sit.   
“And what are you looking for, Volta?” Volta clears her throat and twiddles her thumbs.   
“Well, there is this boy who invited me for dinner tomorrow night… I wanted to know if it would work out with him. And what kind of food he would be serving,” I laugh a little. Ah, same old Volta. I shake my head a little and begin to shuffle the cards.   
“A love reading then?” Volta nods, her cheeks a little pink, her eyes refusing to meet mine. I have Volta cut the deck and choose the one she wants to work with. She chooses the third. I spread the cards and asked her to choose six from it. First, the king of swords reversed. I explain that the card means a person who manipulates someone else’s mind and warns Volta to be wary of such people. The next is the knight of wands upright. I explain that this card is about people who are single-minded and driven only for success. The third, the nine of pentacles upright. I inform her that the fruits of her labors shall soon be rewarded as the card says. The fourth, the king of pentacles, reversed. This card feels empty inside and allows his materialism to consume all areas of his life. The fifth, the queen of wands upright. She is confident in social and professional settings. The final card is the nine of swords upright. This card simply says that worries have been plaguing Volta and she should stop dwelling. I set the cards down and smile a little. I end our session with these words.   
“Be wary but do not let fear hold you back. Go on your date and enjoy yourself, but do not fall for any tricks. You’ve got this,” I hug Volta tight and send her on her way before finishing my cleaning duties and heading up for bed.


	8. Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our apprentice Apollo changes into their favorite outfit only for Nadia to change him into something more fitting to see guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!

I peer at myself silently in the mirror. Same old, I supposed. Messy brown hair, pale flesh, a baggy shirt, and black slacks. I sighed as I tucked my shirt into my pants and combed my hair out of my face, maybe it was time for a cut, it was beginning to cover my eyes in a way that was most annoying. I take a breath and make to leave my room, only for Nadia to push me back in, followed by several servants.   
“I love you and your style but you can’t wear that, we have guests tonight,” instantly I am being taken from my comfortable shirt and forced into A tight-fitting button-up and overcoat that matched Nadia’s dress. I am forced into a seat where my hair is slicked out of my face and I am dusted with a light sheen of makeup, making me look more like one of the living. I smile at Nadia when it’s over and she smiles, tying a tie the color of her eyes around my throat.   
“You look amazing,” she whispers, leaning up to kiss me softly.   
“And you are stunning, as usual, my love.


	9. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is trying to regain his memories through guided meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! :)

Asra, Muriel, and I have been doing guided meditations in hopes to unlock my old memories. I took in a deep breath and the world fell away. I open my eyes expecting to see the shop and the boys. Instead, I come face to face with the ex count, Lucio. He smiles and waves me into a set of raised seats. We are in the coliseum. I smile and take a seat and Lucio instantly takes the one beside me.   
“My favorite fighter will be in today, I’m sure you’ll love it,” I nod politely.   
“Thank you for inviting me along, it is nice to get my mind off of the plague. I sigh and the crowd surges up as the announcer begins to speak.   
“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU THE LEGEND, THE FEROCIOUS KILLER, THE SCOURGE OF THE SOUTH!” The crowd is filled with mixes of cheers and boos. My eyes land on the figure walking out from the caves. He has scraggly, long dark hair and a brooding look about him. My heart sunk for him, poor man, he probably didn’t want this. My eyes fall to Lucio, who was literally on the edge of his seat, a wide smile stretching his thin lips. It was disgusting to see, if he wanted to see death he could just walk down the streets of Vesuvia, his people were literally dying in the streets and doctors like myself were doing all they could to save them. Another sigh falls past my lips and my eyes return to the scene below. The man was now locked in battle. He lifts his ax to go in for the killing blow. His competitor lifts his blade and surges it through his shoulder with acute force. I could hear it puncture from my seat and a strangled gasp left my throat. The man glares down at his now unarmed competitor and decapitates him. If it hadn’t been for the fact I was used to the sight of blood I would’ve vomited all over. I stand and bow to Lucio.   
“Count Lucio, please excuse me, my doctoral duties call,” I whisper. Lucio nods and shoos me away, his eyes still locked on the carnage below. I run down the stairs and find myself at the entrance to the prisoner's quarters.   
“Sorry sir, you can’t go in there,” I lift my bag and scowl at the guards.   
“Excuse me? Do you know who I am? I am Doctor Larsh, I work for the Count. He sent me to check on his favorite fighter, make sure he would be good to fight again,” the guard is clearly having an internal battle on whether or not he should let me through.   
“Fine, don’t let me through. But if he dies it will be the Counts temper-”  
“Go,” the guard snaps before I can finish. I nod and speed walk past them, looking for the Scourge's cell. I find him in the very back, he is already tending to his wounds, though, quite poorly.   
“Stop right there, let me look,” the man looks up at me, and his eyes narrow.   
“Go away, I don’t need help,” I scoff and push his cell door open, setting my bag on the floor and stand before him. He was massive, even sitting I only came up to his nipples. I gulp, he was handsome and shirtless. I clear my throat and start pulling the bloody bandages away.  
“Stop that,” the man grumbles angrily.   
“Shut up,” I say in an irritated manner and begin to inspect the wound.   
“Idiot, if you don’t get this stitched up properly then it won’t heal properly. You could lose your arm,” I open my bag and pull out my supplies. I push a clean handkerchief to the spot to stop the bleeding a bit, then pour alcohol into the wound to sterilize it before starting on the stitches. The man grimaces and my heart pangs sadly.   
“I’m sorry, please stay still and this will be over before you know it,” I finish the final stitch moments after uttering the words. I bite my lip and start to bandage the sealed wound.   
“I’ll talk to Lucio and make sure you stay off the battlefield a while. Don’t do too much with that arm for a while, I’ll come back and take the stitches out,” I pack up and turn to leave.   
“Thank you,” it is soft, so soft I almost thought I had imagined it.   
“Of course, stay safe,” I close the cell and return to Lucio’s side. I convince him to let the Scourge rest for a few weeks and to allow me to perform weekly checks on him to make sure he will be well when fighting. Though, in reality, I knew I just wanted to see the man again. True to my word I returned to remove the stitches within a few weeks and was now going in weekly to check on the man. After two months I learned his name to be Muriel. After nearly a year we were in love. I wanted him to run away from the fighting, he told me he couldn't. He had to protect someone. It hurt to know there was someone out there who he valued more than me. But it was also a testament to how loyal he was. I kissed him softly and left his cell, wanting to tell Asra of my problems. I stop outside the colosseum and close my eyes. When I open them I am back in the shop with Muriel and Asra. I make a small sound and Muriel instantly opens his eyes.   
“Muriel, you...I love you,” Muriel moves closer and pulls me into his lap, holding me tight to himself.   
“I love you too, Apollo, what did you see?”


	10. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Apollo starts to dream of a voice asking to find them, he and Lucio set out to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always nice.

Lucio and I had been at this for a few days now, this had to be the hundredth pet shelter. I told Lucio I didn’t think my familiar would be something fancy to be bought at a breeder but instead something that had been given up. I hold tighter to Lucio’s hand, my hopes of finding a familiar diminishing more and more by the second. I sigh and look over the animals silently, hoping one will say something.   
“I’m done,” I whisper, my head low.  
“Don’t give up Lo, we might still find them,” I shake my head and pull Lucio from the shelter. I just wanted to go home and stew in my misery. Lucio sighs and squeezes my hand tightly.   
“You will find them, Lo, I just know it,”  
“Thanks, Lucy. I wish I was as optimistic as you are,” I smile up at the blond who smiles back, dipping quickly to kiss me softly.   
“When it comes to you I’m always optimistic,” I giggle a moment before I’m interrupted by a small voice.  
“Gross,”   
“Excuse me?” I look around angrily for the voice, but the only living creature around is a fluffy black cat with green eyes.   
“I said, gross,” the cat was looking me dead in the eyes when the voice came again.   
“Lo? What’s wrong?”  
“You don’t hear that? Someone’s saying gross,”   
“Lo?” Lucio was clearly confused. The cat yawns and steps closer to me, staring at me with intent.   
“You may call me Sanura,” the cat hops up, landing forcefully on my shoulder. I make a soft sound and reach up to touch the cat. She makes a soft sound and lays down, wrapped around my throat like a thick scarf.   
“Sanura?” The cat lifts her head and Lucio looks between the two of us. He sighs and takes my hand again, pulling me forward.   
“Looks like you found her,”


	11. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone steals Apollo away to listen to some music in the town square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment

There is a soft rap at my window and I look up curiously. Pasha waves eagerly and I jump up to let her in.   
“Pasha! I thought we agreed no more coming in from the window!” I shout, pulling her into a firm hug. She giggles from my chest and pushes me away a little.  
“I want to show you something, come on,” I pout at her a little but allow her to take my hand and lead me from my palace room and ultimately the palace. We walk in near silence other than Pasha’s excited humming. As we go further and further into town I begin to catch the tail end of music. We come into the town square to find people dancing about to musicians on stage. A small smile comes to my lips as Pasha leads me into the frays of dancing people. She takes the lead and we begin dancing to the frantic music. It was beautiful. As the night goes on the music slows and I find myself with Pasha resting her head on my shoulder and humming to the soft tune. I pull her closer and close my eyes, enjoying the moment for what it was. A night neither of us would forget.


	12. Trinkets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo has a very curious guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments

I loved Julian, but he tended to get distracted… Especially in the shop when I was trying to work.   
“What’s this? What do you use this for?” were two of the most common questions to leave Julian’s lips when I let him sit in the shop with me. A lot of my work time was spent explaining each item to the doctor. And when I had to do other things I would simply give him a kiss and promise to show him something better than anything we had in the shop. After that Julian would be relatively silent… for a while, then there were more questions about what I would show him and then back to the trinkets in the shop. Doctors, they were too curious for their own goods.


	13. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date nights are always Apollo's favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget comments and kudos

I fidget nervously as I slide into a tight-fitting black button-up with gold buttons and my skinny pants. Dress shoes on my feet and my hair falling naturally as it pleased. As a final touch, I slide Asra’s scarf over my shoulders and tie it loosely around my throat. I gently knocked on the door to the bedroom, having left Asra to dress in there while I dressed in the backroom of the shop. My breath catches as I see him. He looked stunning. His hair was slicked back like at the masquerade and he was wearing a colorful button-up shirt, the top few buttons were undone masterfully. He had a plane black slacks and dress shoes. A smile dances on his plump lips and his eyes are alight as they study me. I felt suddenly self-conscious compared to him, he was like a walking god and I am a worm...maybe not a worm, maybe some other bug that doesn’t measure up. Asra smiles brighter.   
“You look lovely,” Asra’s eyes flick away slightly at the compliment and he takes my hand.   
“And you stunning, Apollo,” I blush slightly and he lifts my hand for the softest of kisses. I step closer to join our lips briefly.   
“And we’re off?” I whisper against his lips. Asra nods, pressing another kiss to my lips and turning to lead me from the shop. I smile as I’m led to the market where our date begins. We pick up a bit of pumpkin bread, some fried tentacle, and a few other delicacies. Then we venture to the woods for a picnic. I sit down under one of the many glowing trees and smile as I look around. I’ve been here before, but each time was like the first. Asra sits next to me and begins to unpack out buys, a small smile pricking his features. He turns to feed me a bite of the pumpkin bread and I moan softly. It was always so heavenly. Perfectly cooked, warm and fluffy, melting in your mouth with each bite. I pull a bit from the loaf and offer it to Asra, to which I get the tiniest lick of tongue against my fingers as he takes it. I blush a little and move to take one of the tentacle sticks, taking a kitten bite and humming, I’d never had them before, but Asra insisted.   
“I don’t know how I feel about these,” I say around my bite. Asra cocks his head at me and dips to steal a bite.   
“Hey! That’s mine!” I pout and Asra lets out a deep-seated chuckle.   
“I think you like them,” Asra boops my nose and pulls out the second, offering me the fist bite as compensation for the stolen bite. I huff and take a small bite, not wanting Asra to have too little. I return to my stick and take Asra’s hand in my own, squeezing tightly. He squeezes back and we eat in silence. By the time the food is over I’m sitting in Asra’s lap, my head on his shoulder. I finish my last bite and wipe my mouth before moving to kiss Asra’s throat.   
“Thank you, tonight was wonderful,” Asra smiles.   
“It’s not over yet,” he grumbles in my ear before bitting at the tip. I let out a startled moan and Asra moves me to the ground, hovering over me with mischievous eyes.   
“Asra?” I whisper before my lips are claimed in a heated kiss. A moan bubbles from my throat and Asra uses the opportunity to lick into my mouth, slowly exploring the surface as if he’s never been there before. I groan and suck on his tongue. I can feel him smile lightly into the kiss and cease my sucking when he makes to move away.   
“Sorry!” I hiss, scared I messed things up. Asra shakes his head and pushes my hair from my face.   
“For what? Making me like this?” Asra grinds against me slightly and I blush harder at the feel of his member rubbing against my clothed hole.   
“Assy, please,” I whimper and a larger smirk walks over his face. He continues to grind against me and my eyes fall shut. I loved date nights.


	14. Alternate Univers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is new to Vesuvia High....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment? Leave a kudos? or just leave, it's up to you. :)  
> Enjoy this chapter, sorry for the awkward ending.

I shove my hands into my pockets and start towards the high school. My black hood was up, covering my brown hair and my headphones, which were blasting Get Scared in my ears. I look wearily at the people, today was my first day and I was ready for it to be over. I hunch into myself and move forward, my eyes pinned to the ground. Which is probably why I ran into someone. I take a step back and pull my headphones out. A blond man was sneering at me, a purple-haired girl at his side.   
“What it loser,” he snaps, brushing past me gruffly, knocking me to the side a little. I glare at his back and make to move forward again when a sudden voice stops me.   
“Hey, new kid!” they shout. I turn slightly and lock eyes with brilliant purple eyes. I watch the boy as he bounces up, his white hair bouncing wildly.   
“Hey,” he whispers when he’s close enough.   
“Hello,” I say, taking a step away.   
“I noticed your run-in with Lucio and thought I’d nab you before he came back,” he grabs my arm and pulls me away. “I’m Asra by the way,” Asra smiles at me and leads me into the school and into the music room. Inside there are two males and a female. One of the males and the female have shocking red hair and the second male has shaggy black hair.   
“I found a new kid,” Asra calls, catching everyone's attention.   
“New kid, this is Muriel,” Asra points to the scraggly haired man. “Portia and Julian,” he points to each redhead in turn.   
“Um, Hi? My name’s Apollo?”  
“Why did you phrase that like a question, my dear?” Asra huffs next to me and moves to Julian’s side, grabbing his arm angrily and pouting at him. Julian chuckles and kisses Asra’s pouty lips. I avert my eyes to Muriel, who was already looking at me. We lock eyes a moment before he looks away. He grabs his bag and inches past me and out the door. Portia giggles and moves to my side, pulling me further into the room.   
“Don’t worry, we don’t bite. Well, most of us, but Assy will keep Jules in check,” I nod and my eyes wander back to the two. Julian was now seated in Asra’s lap, chest to chest, playing with the floofy white hair.   
“I’m assuming Asra got you from Lucio and Nadia?” Portia questions softly. I nod a little, my thoughts returning to the snooty couple.   
“They're kind of the queen of this school, sadly. Lucio’s a douche, Nadia’s not so bad,” Portia blushes as Nadia’s name leaves her lips again.   
“What about that Muriel guy?” I ask, looking at the door he disappeared through.   
“Oh, he’s just shy. He’ll warm up to you eventually,” I nod. The bell chimes and Jules groans. Suddenly the room is filled with people. I dodge past them, losing sight of the group quickly. I huff and head to class alone, Muriel and Asra appearing in my first hour as the warning bell goes off. They slide into the seats next to me and Asra smiles.   
“Got tired of waiting?”  
“Lost you guys,” I grumble, taking my notebook out. Muriel sets a heavy book on my desk and passes another across the desk to Asra. I peer up at him a moment.   
“Thank you,”  
“Whatever,” I pucker my lips and roll my eyes. Grabbing my notebook and ignoring the two. So this is how high school was going to be.


	15. Crimes - Faust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faust and Apollo get in a little trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are a nice show of support

When Asra left Faust with me I didn’t expect her to be much trouble. She always seemed tame with Asra. Now? Not tame. I was currently chasing her around the palace as she caused minor issues for anyone she passed. I groaned as I followed the trail. Maybe she was just upset that she had been from Asra for so long. What I didn’t expect to see was a man hunched over a dead body, Faust slithering closer. I snatch her up and watch as the man lifts a dagger and plunges it over and over into the still body. I had just witnessed a crime. Oh god. I quickly took survey of the man's appearance and ran to find Nadia to report the crime. An hour later and the guards were on a manhunt for the blond murderer. Maybe it was a good thing Faust was a little mischievous.


	16. Naps - Pepi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nap time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. :(

Naps were the best. Period. I got to snuggle in the bed that myself and Pasha shared and indulge in her scent while rebooting my energy. It was simply lovely. The best part? When Pasha or Pepi would come in and join me. Pasha snuggling in my arms and Pepi laying on my hip, both welcome sources of warmth and love. Yeah, naps were the best.


	17. Studying - Chandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo has a little companion to help him study

Chandra is a beautiful bird who deserves all the attention in the world, but right now I need to study up on a spell. Once more I lift her and ask her to bring me back some object from the forest. I didn’t really need anything else, but she was high energy today and was a bit distracting. I sat down once more and continued my studies. Ten minutes later there is a cry and wigs are flapping violently. Chandra sets the item on the book. I thank her and set it aside. I thank her heavily and turn back to the pages. Chandra is silent a moment, watching the pages as well, then she cries and we’re starting over again.


	18. Playtime - Mercedes & Melchior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo details playtime with the kids

Ever since Lucio got a job it’s been up to me to take care of the kids. No, no, I don’t mean children - kids. I mean Lucio’s big white pups, Mercedes and Melchior. They are both very high energy, much like their master. Play time is spent on games such as chase and tug-o-war. Either with each other or myself. They also are strong supporters of fetch and frisbee. The two also enjoy wrestling with each other. Sometimes I manage to sneak in a bit of obedience training, I could not allow them to have free range in our nice new apartment, no matter what Lucio said. When Lucio is around he will normally indulge in playtime, running about with the two and tricking them with the ball. All in all, it’s wonderful.


	19. Walks - Inanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel forces Apollo on walks with Inanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this check out my other stories, they're longer!

At first I didn’t understand why Muriel wanted me to go out for walks with Inanna, until I got to see the places she would bring me. We wander around the woods for an hour or two, looking over the beauty and wonder. Inanna always seems to know just where to go. Sometimes Muriel will join us on our walks and will show me around as well, but it’s usually just Inanna and I. Sometimes we go into town together in search of treats and an adventure. It’s wonderful, I definitely understand why Muriel sent me off.


	20. Rowdy - Malak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malak and Julian are dicks to Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, leave kudos, check out my other stories. :)

Something I learned early on in my relationship with Julian was that the two of them were trouble makers. Neither were allowed in the shop together after they blew it up by mixing two random components with a salty bitters. I also did not go out drinking with them any longer. Not since they got me extremely drunk and I spent the night singing and dancing poorly before the other patrons. They were horrible. Oh, and let’s not forget the time Malak invited a bunch of crows to give me a good morning scare. They were all crowded around a bloody Julian, pecking at his flesh. Asra had a hand in that one, making a false skin for Julian so he wouldn’t actually get hurt. These boys are awful. Well, maybe not awful, but they can be so mean at times. Ah, but I love them, and Malak and I do get Julian back frequently. Cheating together at cards and staging my going missing. Malak was quite the rowdy bird, Julian in animal form if you will.


	21. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Sanura switch bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, check out some of my other stuff. :)

Currently, I was trying not to freak out. Why you may ask. Well, I was looking up at myself and my familiar Sanura was speaking, only it was in my voice. Apparently, some spell I cast had been messed up somehow and I was stuck as Sanura until we figured out how to fix it. I jump onto my body's shoulder and tell Sanura that we need to find Asra, he would know what to do. Sanura and I spend the entire day looking for the white-haired man. We eventually found him in the arms of one red-headed doctor. Sanura and I glare at Asra together. Asra gives us a confused look and slowly parts from his lover.   
“What?”  
“We need your help,” Sanura states unhappily, if she were in her own body her tail would be swishing. Asra nods slowly and lifts me from my body's shoulder, petting my head slightly.   
“We switched bodies, you need to switch us back,” Asra’s lips part in understanding. He places me back on my body’s shoulder and moves to leave. We follow Asra silently back to the shop, where he whips up a quick potion that Sanura and I down in a matter of moments.   
“That should fix things. Go take a nap and when you wake you’ll be back to normal,”  
“Thank you,” Sanura says in a soft voice, bypassing Asra to our room.


	22. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and Apollo go ghost hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> body hopper

I once was a skeptic to ghosts, that was until the goat-man appeared. Ever since I was constantly looking over my shoulder for the goat man or any other ghosts that wanted my body. I found I was more clingy to Asra than normal and also dragged him along any time someone was speaking of a ghost in the square. I wanted to know as much as possible to be prepared, but I also wanted nothing to do with it. Recently we have heard of a ghost that likes to ‘body hop,’ It never stayed in one body length, it just wanted to cause a bought of mischief. I was terrified, I didn’t need to have something like that in my body, people who had been victim to this ghost had said it was the strangest thing. Like watching your life through the eyes of another. It sounded like them but never acted right. They could witness everything but could do nothing to stop it. I knew the ghost was getting close, people close to the shop would act strange at random times for only a few days. Three weeks in and Asra was showing signs. Throwing potion elements into his favorite pot with reckless abandon and giving false readings. Faust wouldn’t go anywhere near him. It was the strangest few days. When it was over Asra was fuming, talking of going ghost hunting, and getting his revenge. Being his faithful apprentice I was all for helping him out. That is until we found ourselves in the woods the goat-man had first been sighted. Each of us had a ghost binding spell, but I was confident I wouldn’t be able to cast, I was too scared. I held tight to Asra’s arm as we searched, stumbling upon Asra’s friend, he seemed to be making something, his wolf watching him wearily.   
“Muriel,” Asra calls. The man doesn’t turn around, instead, he starts to trundle off deeper into the forest. Asra makes chase, me being pulled after him and the wolf taking the tail end. Asra shouts at the man named Muriel and starts to mutter the words of the binding spell. A glowing light was forced from Muriel’s chest and the mountain tumbled to the ground with a loud ‘oomph,’ I run over to make sure he’s okay while Asra snags the ghost, muttering to it about all the horrible things it was about to endure. I hate ghosts.


	23. Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of death. If you're bad with death then skip this chapter.

I am a plague doctor under Doctor Devorak. We are currently running around in a mad dash to find the cure. Our Count has been infected. It’s been another long night and I felt delirious. I close my eyes and rest my head against the table. Why was it always so cold down here?   
“Apollo!” Doctor Devorak shouts, stirring me from my moment of rest. I snap my head up and turn in my chair.  
“Yes sir,”  
“No, sleeping on the job. Now come on, we have another victim we must check on”   
I nod and make myself stand, my leg feels like jelly and I lean harshly against the table. I bow my head and swipe a hand over my face. I take a long breath and make a face as my throat twinges slightly. I shake my head and push away from the table to follow Doctor Devorak out of the underground dungeon. In the elevator, he takes my gloved hand, worry set deep in his eyes.   
“You okay, Pollo?” he asks softly, I nod and lean into him.   
“Much better now,” I grumble, not too loud as my throat was still giving painful twinges. Julian rubs my hip softly.   
“Maybe you should go home, you seem tired,” I shake my head and close my eyes, shivering slightly. Julian wraps his arms around me and holds me tight until we reach the surface. I pull away and take a step forward, my head suddenly going fuzzy.   
“Pollo!” Julian shouts before the world goes dark.   
~  
When I wake I am in bed with a cool towel over my forehead. I shiver and pull the blankets more firmly over my shoulders and try to shake the towel off. Julian jumps up and holds my head still.   
“No, Pollo, it’s breaking your fever,” Julian has dark circles under his eyes. He’s not sleeping again.   
“Jules, come lay with me,” a sad look passes over Julain’s face and he gently strokes my hair.   
“I can’t Pollo, I’m sorry,” I pout and turn my face away from the doctor.   
“Why?”  
“Pollo, you’ve been infected,” my heart stopped. I was infected? I was going to die? My hand shoots out and grabs tight to Julian’s.   
“I can’t die. We’re supposed to elope,” tears were sliding down my cheeks and Julian bows his head. We had been dating in secret for a few years now. Julian promised he’d marry me. I can’t die before he can complete that promise. The tears start falling faster and faster as I think of all the things I’d never get to do. I eventually cry myself out, falling into fever dreams. I’m in and out of consciousness a lot until I’m so weak I can barely move, it hurts to breathe. I release Julian’s hand and close my eyes, knowing they wouldn’t open again.   
“I love you,” I rasp before there is nothing.


	24. Deals/Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo makes a deal with The Devil

I am so tired of The Devil. I am tired of his chains and his damn deals. I am tired of him hurting those I care about. I would make one more deal with him, then I was done. We all would be. I waited in the forest as he had told me to. My fingers thrum in an irritant manner against my arm as I wait. I know Lucio was waiting for me, counting the seconds until he could come in and ‘save’ me. Finally, The Devil showed his ugly face, he was late. I glare at him and thrum my fingers faster.   
“You are upset?”  
“You’re late. Let’s get this over with. The sooner I can never see your face again the better,” The Devil’s teeth flash in a grotesque attempt at a smile. I grimace.   
“I take it you’ve considered my offer? A fragment of your power in exchange for peace to you and those you care for,”  
“Less than ten percent of my power, that’s as much as I will give to you,” The Devil tsks, but nods.   
“Fine, less than ten percent of your power in exchange for peace to you and those you care for,” I bite my lip, thinking over the words, searching for any loopholes. I nod.  
“Deal,”  
“Deal,” The Devil repeats, taking my hand firmly in his own. I could feel the power draining slowly from my body. I felt sick to my stomach and incomplete. I had made a horrible mistake.


	25. Sacrifce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio sacrifices his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of blood and death  
> I'm sorry.

Tears slide down my cheeks as I’m held down. I reach for Lucio pathetically. The man smiles at me a little.   
“Don’t be sad, Lo. I want you to promise me you will find love again,” I shake my head.   
“No, Lucy, don’t do this,” I plead pathetically. I claw at the hands holding me, wanting to run forward and pull Lucio from the table and run far away with him. Apollo screams as the faceless demon approaches Lucio, knife shining brightly in the artificial lights. The knife plunges into Lucio’s chest with a loud crack. It slurps as it exits, cracking again as it re-enters, over and over. I scream loudly, begging them to stop. The arms finally release me and I slump to the floor, my throat horse and filled with bile. I choke and crawl mournfully to the corpse of my lover. I grip his shirt and cry into his chest, begging him to come back. This wasn’t fair. His life for mine. I hated him for taking the deal. I hated him for leaving me. He promised he’d stay and protect me. I cry harder, holding tight to his shirt as I sob, begging for death.


	26. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes in Apollo's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was having a lot of trouble thinking of what to write for this chapter.

Since defeating the devil a lot has changed. Muriel and I opened an orphanage and have adopted our own son. We all live together in Muriel’s cabin. My appearance has changed as well. My hair has grown out and I’ve lost a significant amount of weight. It was nice to look in the mirror and see my own beauty. Asra and Julia have set sail, I haven’t seen them in a while, they haven’t yet met my son. Nadia and Portia have taken to running the city. They also have not met my son. Muriel and I have gotten married since, in Khamgalai’s garden, actually. The three of us travel there often to keep the graves properly cleaned. Muriel has also changed. He is more outgoing and more willing to make friends. The town has accepted him happily since he allowed them to live in his front yard during the battle with the devil. So much of my past had died, but I was happy with this new world.


	27. The Courtiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia tasks Apollo with spending time with The Courtiers.

Since Nadia and I started dating I got to know The Courtiers better. It was an interesting thing. They were all so unique and odd.   
Volta and I spend a lot of time eating. She never seems to be full. It is the strangest thing to see her go through an entire buffet and still be hungry afterward. I found bringing her snacks, usually homemade, made her very happy and more likely to help you with whatever you needed.   
Then there was Vulgora. She enjoyed sparring with me… Oh, who am I kidding? Vulgora enjoyed kicking my ass then teasing me about it. She was so powerful. I found if I manage to stay on my feet longer than ten minutes she is more friendly and talkative around the castle. It’s a bit strange but nice.   
Vlastomil and I garden a lot, he enjoys finding worms and talks about them often, going on about their species and facts about it. It was very interesting. I’ve taken to finding worms and bring them for his inspection to learn more.   
Valerious was wary of me at first, but eventually warmed when I started bringing him wine from the market. He lets me come by his estate and help with his homemade wines. It’s fun enough, or rather, another way to spend my time.   
As for Vlademar. Well, I’ve become her favorite test subject. We’ve agreed she couldn’t perform any surgeries on me, but psychological studies and such were fine.   
Overall Nadia is quite pleased with the progress I’ve made. Happy Courtiers mean a happy Vesuvia and that’s all Nadia really wants.


	28. The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo makes a deal to get Pasha back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates, I've had a bit of writer's block lately. luckily this is over soon. If you liked this be on the lookout for a bunch of My Hero Academia shot fics soon!
> 
> See the end of the chapter for more notes. :)

I take a step back, my eyes wide as the white goat I had only ever seen on my cards steps forward, a demonic smile on his lips. Heh, demonic smile… on The Devil… Okay, that wasn’t funny. I get it. Back to the matter at hand!   
“Back off!” I shout meekly. The Devil snorts and cocks his head.   
“Oh come on, I come with a deal,” The Devil’s smile widens and I shiver in fear.   
“I don’t want any deal that has to do with you,”  
“Not even to get her back?” Her. Portia. My girlfriend that had given her life for mine. I bite my lip and look down.   
“What? What do I have to do?”   
“Atta boy,” The Devil caresses my cheek and I jut my face away from him. He sneers a moment before taking a deep breath. “I simply want you word that you will not get involved when I come to take over this little world of yours,”  
“I can’t do that. Pasha gave her life so I would be able to stop you from doing that exact thing. I will not let that death be in vain,”  
“But I can send you away, far away. You will never even remember that this world existed. It will just be the two of you. Forever,” why did this seem so familiar. As if this had happened in another timeline...another life. I blink slowly.   
“You can do that?” I whisper.  
“I can,”  
“Pasha will want Pepi and friends. She wouldn’t be able to handle a world with just me in it,” The Devil smirks, clearly pleased I was giving some actual thought to his offer.   
“You two and your group of friends. All safe in your own world,”   
“Pasha, Julian, Asra, Muriel, Nadia, and Mazalinka?” clearly I have puzzled him.  
“Mazalinka?”  
“She raised Pasha and Julian. She comes too,” The Devil nods.   
“As you wish,” I take a long breath and nod. He reaches a clawed hand out to me and I take it firmly. I blink as heat envelopes my face. When I open my eyes I am on a ship. Pasha is standing a few feet away, her expression shocked.   
“Apollo?” she whispers, suddenly launching herself at me. She holds tight to my frame, shaking slightly. I hold her tight to myself as she cries.   
“I thought I lost you,” I was confused.   
“What’re you talking about,” she blinks and a mist takes her eyes a moment.   
“It’s beautiful today,” she mutters, looking back at the water. I nod in agreement.   
“I’m making breakfast Jules,”  
“No your not!” come to familiar voices, I look back at Asra and Julian as they stop past us. I smile a little. This was perfect. I loved my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a rip off of Asra's reverse ending, don't be mad! I'm sorry!


	29. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Apollo started his journey to becoming a magician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I'm sorry.

Settle in because I am going to tell you a story from my youth. I was not a very bright kid and enjoyed playing pranks on people. I took it too far and upset a magician. She gave me a necklace, settled it on my throat and I found I was unable to remove it. This necklace would force me to dream of my future. She had cursed it, trying to make me feel the same she had. The worst of them all was when I had seen my own death. I begged her to remove the curse, promising to do whatever she asked. She agreed on the condition I became her apprentice. Thus, starting my life as a magician. So, I suppose all's well that ends well. But even as I sit and write this I fear the day the plague takes me, but that doesn’t mean I will stop helping people. I will do whatever it takes, death or no.


	30. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's Halloween Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this adventure.

I hummed softly as I wiggle my way into the tight-fitting costume. I was going as a zombie but someone shrunk the clothes I would be using. I went into the shop and applied a bit of jam to my lips to pose as blood.   
“Ra, are you ready?” I call. Suddenly the other is right beside me. He is dressed as a vampire. He looked amazing, hair slicked back, sharp fangs, and blood dripping from the corners of his lips. Just then there’s a knock on the door. I skip over to reveal Julian and Portia. Julian has red horns perched on his head and a small tail. Portia had a white stained dress on. They both smile at me and I pull them each into a hug.   
“You both look amazing!” I cheer. The two smile brightly at me and step into the house. I freeze as I spot another figure. For as large as he was Muriel was very hard to spot in the dark. I smile a little as I see his costume. He blushes a little. He had fluffy black ears and an even fluffier tail paired with ripped clothes. Innana trots behind him as he enters wordlessly. Now, all we were missing was Nadia and Lucio. I close the door and move to the living room to wait. Asra and Julian seemed deep in conversation and Muriel was staring awkwardly at the ground.   
“Who wants drinks? I made a special brew for tonight!” Portia bounces up to me.   
“I’ll help you dish it out,” I nod and together we move into the kitchen. When we return Nadia and Lucio are in the shop. Nadia was wearing a pointy hat and a slim black dress. Lucio on the hand looked pale with red eyes. For the briefest moments, I thought him to be ill before I heard his boisterous laugh. Not sick, just pretending to be. I smile and step forward. I loved Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo - Zombie  
> Asra - Vampire  
> Julian - Demon  
> Portia - Dead Bride  
> Nadia - Witch  
> Lucio - Ghost


	31. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo's favorites of Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a missing day for the official 31 Days of Arcana so I simply improvised it. I hope you all enjoyed these stories and have a wonderful Halloween.

While I love the costume aspect of Halloween, what I love more is being around friends and family. Getting to see the young coming around in hopes of a bit of candy. Seeing the world lit differently and everyone so excited. Walking around and seeing how each person interprets this holiday. It is lovely.   
I look around at the people filling the shop. Bright smiles on each of their faces. Tonight was a night we could relax together, enjoy our time, and be a bit wild. Like Julian and Lucio, who were drunk and speaking of having a duel, but with only pumpkin seeds as their weapons. Or Nadia and Asra, who were trading ghost stories and laughing boisterously every so often. Portia and Muriel in the opposite corner, carving apples since they’ve long since run out of pumpkins. Being able to flit from group to group and enjoy every second. I wouldn’t trade this for the world.   
Yeah, I love Halloween.


End file.
